Soultale
by Demonex
Summary: Chara awakens in the Ruins having no memory of Frisk or the Erasure. Chara goes through the Underground in hopes of returning Asriel to normal with the power of Human Souls, but with Frisk's memories leaking into Chara and their inescapable LOVE how will it effect the underground?
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I do not Own Undertale. Toby Fox does

This takes place after a Genocide route and the deal between the player and Chara is accepted.

000000000

Chara slowly opens there eyes laying on what appears to be golden flowers. Slowly leaning upward as they hold their head in pain "Ugh, where am I? What happened?" after blinking a few times their eyes scan the entire room before clenching their head again. "I'm in the ruins. How did I get here?I remember, I remember being one with Asriel and being attacked. Then he took us back to the underground where, I think we died"| They slowly get up and begin to make there way out of the ruins.

In the next room Chara sees a weird Golden Flower looking at them "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmm your new to the underground aren't you?" Before Flowey could continue talking Chara beings to burst out laughing while pointing at him. "What's so funny?" He says looking irritated

"Haha really? Flowey the Flower? Who gave you that unfortunate name? Was it Asgore with his horrible naming ability?" Chara calmed down a bit after laughing "Anyway you talking Buttercup, I'm not new here. I sorta live down here"

Flowey raised an eyebrow a bit confused "I am a golden flower not a buttercup! And what's with you? Claiming to live down here with you knowing who I am. On top of that you also seem to know Asgore, Who are you?" Flowey was perplexed by the situation. If they had reset then Flowey should know about it and even if they didn't they should at least know who he is. The more Flowey looked at the human the more of a resemblance they saw to Chara. After seeing children they sorta all look similar and it didn't help that after being a flower for so long and so many resets he couldn't remember exactly what they look like.

"I'm Chara, come on you can't be that stupid the entire Underground knows who I am" they said proudly. Flowey's eyes go wide with shock unable to believe what they just heard "Hey, Hey little weed pay attention what are you starring at me for?"

It can't be you Chara. How? How are you alive? Y-you died, We died. It's me Chara, It's Asriel! Oh Chara I'm so happy to see you again" Flowey twisted the face of the Flower to resemble Asriel happily before it changed back to it's usual shape.

"Asriel? Why are you a flower? Wait if your actually him what is my snack" Chara wasn't surprised by this, seeing as they were still alive so it wouldn't be surprising to see Asriel.

"Its Chocolate of course you loved that stuff whenever we were able to get a hold of it" Asriel said happily. It was a strange sensation for him. He usually couldn't feel anything like love but when it involved Chara it all seemed different. "Chara I'm so happy "They try to use some the vines to give Chara a hug as a magic fire ball appears knocking him away several feet "Ahhhugh!"

Chara watches Flowey worried about if he will be alright but also impressed how far he flew as a Flower. Toriel appears from the side "Such a horrible creature – She couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes just stared Chara

"Mom! You just sent Asriel flying. After we check to see if he is alright, could you do it again?" Chara giggled before running over to where he landed "You doing alright Asriel the Flower?"

Asriel groans as he shakily as he raises his head looking up at Chara who is standing over him "I'm ok Chara I forgot Toriel checks the Ruins about this time"

Toriel could barley overhear the two talking. It was to much for her to bare, she didn't know and at this moment she didn't care as she slept over to them both hugging them "Oh Chara, Asriel I'm so happy your both alright" Tears streaming down her eyes. As Toriel tries to reach out to Flowey he ducks underground and comes back up a few feet away "A-Asriel?" Toriel was dumbfounded about why he would avoid his own mother. Even Chara raised a questionable glance since the Asriel they knew wouldn't avoid her.

Asriel sighed " I really wished you didn't say my name aloud Chara. Look it's not what it seems, I'm Asriel but I'm not. Ugh I'll tell you about it later Chara" Asriel shouts sounding annoyed as he disappeared underground

"Chara hugged Toriel back glad to feel something familiar to them again. I'm sorry about Asriel, I guess being a flower might be a bit much right now?" Chara said trying to make her feel better. Being mischievous was always fun but this wasn't something even they could just laugh off right now.

Toriel wiped the tears away having a smile shaking her head "No it's alright. I'm just glad your both alive after all these years and to me right now that is more than enough" Toriel took Chara's hand and began to lead them through the ruins "I'm gonna take you back to my place and you can tell me everything there and maybe Asriel will show up as well" She said cheerfully

Walking through a room they pass by a dummy to which Chara glances at wondering why there even is a dummy here but ignores it and continues on with Toriel. While walking they come across Froggit. A simple yet dumb looking frog that was just starring at Chara "What, what are you starring at you frog?" The frog just kept starring glancing from Toriel back to Chara "Don't make me kick you" -It didn't know what you said but it felt threatened-

"Chara I've told you before to be polite" Toriel lightly scolded but was still happy as they entered a long hallway

"I wasn't going to hurt it, but I am not flirting with it!" Chara blinked suddenly covering their mouth "Why did I say flirting as if I've - No, not me but as if someone has done it before" Chara let go of Toriel's hand as they began to hold their head as they felt a sudden sharp pain"ugh" as it passed Chara was panting a bit looking up at Toriel

Toriel thought the flirting thing was a joke but became concerned when Chara was suddenly holding their head "My child are you alright?" She asked with great concern as Chara sat down leaning up against a pillar "I'm fine Mom"

"I'll be right back my child. I'm gonna go grab some medicine. The ruins are a bit dangerous so please don't wonder off. " Toriel hands them a cellphone and smiles "In case you need to reach me" she says turning around before exiting the hallway.

Once Toriel is long out of view Asriel appears before them and sighs "I thought she would never leave" Chara gave another questioning glance to Asriel before he sighs "I guess I better explain, well for starters were about years and years ahead of when we died. Grief stricken Asgore started collecting the souls of humans who fell into the underground and currently has six and all he needs is a seventh before the barrier can be shattered. The other main thing is myself, after some weird experiment with determination I ended up coming back to life as a flower without a soul and I can't feel love or other emotions like that"

Chara sighed after hearing Asirel try to explain everything "So is that why you seem so distant to Toriel?" Chara said calling her by name while she wasn't around. "Before you were so emotional about everything, so much so that it got us both killed"

Asriel nods "I know, I'm sorry Chara but we can continue what we started" He continued to say with a huge grin "No other monsters know you here and they will kill you for the final soul. So it's Kill or be Killed. We can get the other souls and become gods"

Chara slowly stood up shaking their head "You sure changed Asriel. The usual crybaby i knew seems to be gone. Then again I feel different as well. Maybe because I somehow have a soul again?"

Asriel was confused. This was what Chara always wanted wasn't it? Destruction of everything. Of everyone? and yet they refused "So what do you want to do Chara?"

Chara tilted their head and smiled "Get one of those souls and see if we can't get you into a form that doesn't make me laugh every time I look at you"

"Oh hahaha Chara your sooo funny" Asriel was smiling as well which surprised him. He was happy to know it was still Chara. No worthless pity or anything and just teasing him like he remembered. "Oh one more thing. Can you reset?"

Chara looked confused by his sudden question "What do you mean reset?"

Asriel's face turned to worry for a second before calming down "It's nothing right now. I'll try to explain it later. Why not begin to head through the ruins now. I'll be up ahead watching out for you" Asriel disappeared underground worried about resets. If he couldn't do it and Chara doesn't know about it then who currently has the ability?

As soon as Chara left the room the phone Toriel gave them began to ring. "How does one use this thing?" Chara wondered hitting every button until it suddenly turned on

"Hello my child" Toriel's voice came through on the phone shocking Chara " I am just making sure you haven't left that room. There are many traps within the ruins that may be dangerous"

Chara seeming confused talked into the phone "No I haven't left the room" Chara said easily lying.

"That's good my child. I will be there as soon as I can" The call ended as Chara just put the phone away before continuing on.

Chara began their walk through the underground. Making a turn left into a room curious to see if anything was different. Inside the room sat aa bowl of candy and a sign saying *please take one* Chara thought that Toriel must of been a bowl of candy here for children if they fell. Chara smiles taking a candy and popping it into their mouth "Mmm it's not licorice, hey Asriel you want one?" they shout as they take a second candy putting it inside their pocket. With no reply they go to two more but when they go to grab the fourth candy, they feel themselves stop suddenly getting a light headache but nothing to bad. Instead of questioning it this time they just kick the pedestal the candy is on watching it shake a bit but it doesn't fall. "stupid candy" they mutter before continuing through the Ruins.

Chara's eyes dart around looking at everything. Nothing really changed since they were last alive, as they were distracted they accidentally bump into Whimsun who begins to flutter and freak out "Oh no, I'm sorry" Whimsun replies immediately

Chara tilts their head a bit confused by this meek little thing "Instead of apologizing could you get out of my way?" Chara retorts waving their hands trying to shoo them away. Chara remembers they hardly came to the ruins. It was boring here, even after all these years it was still boring.

When Chara begins to motion with their hands they quickly flee terrified of them. Chara just shrugs as they move on coming upon a rock as they easily push it. Despite looking like a huge rock it was surprisingly light. Moving through the next room Chara notices a huge cracked floor. Despite having been dead and having not come here for a long while the answer to the puzzle was still fresh in their mind as they easily traverse it not falling down once.

Upon entering the next room Chara notices are three rocks in front of three switches with a spiked floor a few feet away from. Chara sighs pushing two of the rocks but when they get to the third it suddenly begins to speak "Whoa there, pardner. Who said you could push me around?"

Chara takes a deep breath "Look I just want to get across the spikes and to do so I need you to go to that pressure tile over there" Chara says pointing towards the plate 3 feet away.

"Oh so you want me to move?" the rock replies "Alright, just for you" It moves about a foot and stops. Chara walks over and kicks it "don't toy with me you stupid rock"

Kicking a stone did hurt Chara's foot a bit but the rock let out a sharp pained yelp "All right, all right I'm sorry. It moves onto the pressure plate as the spikes disappear. Before passing through the spikes the rock moves off the plate as the spikes suddenly come back up. Chara qucikly turns around and glares at the rock. It quickly moves back onto the plate as Chara passes through the room.

Asriel was waiting in the next room for them. "Hey there Chara, so are the ruins how you remember them?" He asks looking up at his best friend.

"It all looks exactly the same, but i don't remember all the puzzles being here" As soon as Chara finished that sentence there eyes suddenly go wide "If there weren't puzzles before, how did i know how to solve them" Chara gets lost in thought as Asriel snaps them out of it.

"Well to make it easier to capture humans the puzzles were put in to slow them down, but to pass the time a lot of the residents began to make and enjoy puzzles. I didn't catch that last part you were saying before you got lost in thought" Asriel says feeling a bit concerned about what was happening to Chara.

"Oh it's nothing" Asriel glances over to the table with cheese on it and to the save point wondering if they could notice it like he could. He use to be able to interact with those golden star save points until recently.

Chara looks over to see what Asriel was looking at as they notcie the cheese on the table moving close to inspect it. "What's a random piece of cheese doing here?" They try to lift it but it was stuck to the table "How strange" Asriel notices how Chara never approaches or even glances at the save point confirming that they don't know anything about it.

The two of them are interrupted by a loud sound"zzzzzzzzzz" a voice was going zzzzzz over and over again. Chara heads into the next room as Asriel disappears underground and reappears in the next room. "Chara raises an eyebrow as they look at the ghost" Is he pretending to sleep? At least when i pretend to sleep i don't make a sound" Chara says walking over to the ghost.

"Oh right when Toriel wanted you to do chores sometimes you would hide, other times you would pretend to be asleep" Asriel smiled a bit at the memories.

"To bad it never worked" Chara laughs as they approach the ghost poking it "How am I even touching a ghost anyway?"

Asriel thinks for a moment and just shakes his head "It's complicated"

Chara tries to use more force as if pushing it would work better "Get out of my way ghost"

Befoe and force could be use the ghost moves a bit and floats so it's faceing Chara"ooohh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be in your way. Oooohhh I'm just making this awkward I'll leave" The ghost suddenly disappears from sight as Asriel and Chara look at each other confused.

"What was that about?" Chara asks confused but happy that it was gone now "Oh before i forget" Chara reaches into their pocket pulling out a candy "Want one?"

Asriel shakes his head "I'm a flower Chara. I can't eat"

"Aww you poor flower" Chara says bending down with one hand looking as if there gonna pet Asriel

"Chara, what are you-" He were so focused on the hand that looked like it was gonna pet him that he didn't notice Chara's other hand quickly shove the candy into his mouth "Ugh, Chara (cough) What the hell?"

"Just because your a flower isn't an excuse to say no to me" Chara laughs as Asriel sucks on the candy now in his mouth

"Fine, whatever. Anyway were almost at the end of the ruins.

Chara nods and heads forward taking a left but stops upon seeing a sign "Spider bake sale, down and to the left" Chara reads out loud and turns around curious about it. When they turn around they trip into a line of moldsmals to which Chara just stared for a moment watching them bob in place before walking around them and moving on.

Walking into a near empty room with two spiderwebs "Spider Bake Sale. All proceeds go to real spiders" Chara reads noticing the two webs. searches through there pockets they are able to pull out seven gold from the monsters that Chara came across. Putting seven gold into a web a spider came down and gave them a doughnut.

Chara carries it back into the other room where Asriel was apparently waiting for them "don't tell me you tried that yet" Asriel asked with a bit of concern

"Umm no not yet. Why do you ask?" Chara wondering starring at the doughnut in their hand.

"Because it is made from spiders. It's not bad but i thought you should know" Asriel replied looking up at Chara

"Well you, Toriel, and Asgore ate snails all the time, so how bad could spiders be?" Chara takes a bite "It actually isn't that bad"

Chara puts the rest away in their pocket as Asriel prepares to disappear underground "I'll see you at the end of the ruins" He says disappearing as Chara continues on.

Going through the room with the three frogs Chara ignores them goes into the room with the 6 different holes and somehow choosing the correct hole with the switch that lowers the spikes.

Before exting the room Chara runs into a Vegetoid. The Vegetoid looks up and down at Chara then somehow tossing a green veggie at them "Eat your greens" It says with a smile before digging itself into the ground like a carrot.

Chara looks at the green veggie as they pick it up and eat it "Mmm it is actually pretty good. Thank you" If there was one thing that Toriel was able to teach Chara it was to be polite. Something they used when around Toriel or others that didn't annoy them.

Quickly going through the next few rooms flicking the coloured switches before walking into two monsters. A Loox and Misgop arguing with each other.

"Please don't pick on me" Loox spoke as it starred at Misgop with it's huge eye.

"I don't care" Misgop yells at it with Chara in earshot

"What are you two arguing about?" Look and Misgop both look up at Chara before ignoring them and talking with each other again. This causes Chara's eye to twitch as they grab both of them. "Start explaining now!"

"Ahh please stop picking on me" Looks yells again

"I just want to be alone and I was here first" Misgop replies

Chara takes the hand of Loox walking with it a little ways away from Misgop who once far enough way begins to dance to itself happily "I'm not gonna pick on you but don't cause trouble for others and they won't pick on you" Chara lets Loox go as it walks off turning around to thank Chara for not picking on them.

Chara waves at it before coming to a crossroad with Asriel waiting for them "Your almost out of the ruins" he says to them "To your left is where Toriel currently lives, however their is something straight ahead I want to show you"

"What's at the end of the path?" Chara curiously asks

"Toriel came from over there earlier and left something. I think you should have it, it might come in handy. I'll be waiting" Asriel disappears again as Chara follows the path he pointed out to them.

Chara follows the path and ends up going up some stairs leading to a balcony overlooking the area and to their left they see a toy knife just laying there. Chara bends over picking it up, a wierd feeling of calmness rushes over them as they grip it a bit tighter. "So what do you think Chara?" Asriel says popping out from the ground once more.

"I feel oddly relaxed with this in my hand, but it is just a toy knife. Not like it can actually do anything" Chara states as they couldn't take their eyes off of the knife.

Asriel's eyes look away as he grinned a bit "You might be surprised what determination could do if you really wanted to use it"

"What do you mean determination? What are you talking about?" Chara asks getting a bit irritated with him avoiding these questions.

"I'll tell you everything once we leave the ruins. Until then have fun with Toriel" Asriel winks at Chara before disappearing.

Chara sighs and walks back going up to Toriel's house. As they arrive in a huge courtyard with a tree in the centre and red leaves all around it. Chara's phone begins to go off as soon as they walk closer to the tree. Before answering the phone Chara looks around the tree and sees Toriel on her phone "Hey mom, I'm already here"

Toriel sorta jumped in surprise and looks over at Chara. "Oh your here, I'm sorry i was taking so long my child but having company again I began cleaning and time got away from me" her eyes look over Chara" Not a scratch, impressive but still I wish you waited for me I was worried about you" Toriel's eyes began to shift down "did you happen to talk to Asriel while coming here?"

"Yea, we have to talk about it" Chara said sighing as they walked into the house lead by Toriel. Chara sniffs the air as they walk in. The house was completely identical to where to the house back at the palace, everything rebuilt exactly with the smell of fresh butterscotch cinnamon pie "Is that butterscotch cinnamon pie?"

"Yes my child, it's almost ready" Toriel took Chara by the hand and lead them to their room "I had it remade almost exactly like your old room.

Chara takes a step inside. Everything that was here belonged to them and Asriel. Chara was overcome by Nostalgia has they sat on the bed looking up at Toriel "about Asriel" Chara took in a deep breath "the memories and mannerisms are his but due to our deaths we both changed. With Asriel as a flower he doesn't feel emotions expressed by others. Everything you would try to do mom wouldn't phase him, probably why he didn't say anything to you all this time" Toriel's eyes were tearing up as she tried her best to keep her composure "as for me" Chara looks down at their hands "sometimes i feel like I'm having thoughts and feelings that aren't mine" Chara raises their head smiling at Toriel "but don't worry i'm gonna find a way to fix Asriel. Starting with his appearance, I'm gonna go see Dad maybe with a soul we can change his appearance, maybe it would do more"

Toriel's tears stopped as they mentioned Asgore "Please my child, don't call Asgore that. His actions, what he plans to do aren't worthy for him to be called a father" Toriel looks away for a moment "Knowing you are both alive is more than enough, there is no need for you to leave the ruins, it is way to dangerous"

"I have to do something for Asriel!" Chara shouted. If there was one person that Chara cared for more than anyone is was Asriel and the best friend locket he made for them.

"Umm why not go tomarrow? You must be exhausted. The pie will be ready soon and I even have chocolate. I couldn't bare not to have any, I knew you were dead but the thought of it being there gave me some hope" Toriel left the room and came back with some chocolate from the fridge handing it to Chara.

Chara's eye's went wide with anticipation as they remove the wrapping and wrap their lips around it. "thank you mom" they said with the chocolate in their mouth.

Toriel smiled as she got up "you should get some rest my child. It has been a long day" Toriel then leaves the room as Chara finishes the chocolate bar. A few moments later rocks could be heard hitting a window nearby.

Chara gets up and walks over to the window and sees Asriel flailing his vines trying to get their attention. Chara walks outside the house only for Asriel to start yelling at them "What are you doing dummy? Toriel is gonna destroy the exit to the ruins!"

Chara was about to make a remake about the dummy part until Asriel mentions the destruction of the exit "Shit" Is all Chara managed to say before bolting in the house and down the stairs.

Chara reaches the exit to the ruins with Toriel facing the exit before turning around. Asriel appears from the cracks on the on the wall looking at Toriel and Chara "Mom why are you doing this?" Chara asks glaring at her"

"My child, no one knows you out there. Everyone who did has already passed on, to them your just a human who's soul they want. I couldn't bare that not again" Toriel replied tears in her eyes. She looks over to see Asriel "I just can't bare it" Chara reached into their other pocket pulling out the toy knife. Toriel produces flames into her hands "Please my child head upstairs and go to bed, please"

Chara's eyes begin to glaze over and slowly darken as their now empty expression stares at Toriel "Don't get in my way"

Chara slowly walks over as Toriel throws fire to Chara's left and right not aiming at them at first. When they got a bit closer Toriel starred into Chara's eyes and felt afraid. A fear built inside her, unlike anything she ever felt. Not for herself, not for of Chara but a fear that at any moment everything would end. Her arms begin to shake as Toriel accidentally throws a fireball aimed at Chara. They easily dodge it and give a horrendous smile before charging at her. Toriel was about to react again when Asriel began to speak with a grin on his face "You know it really is a shame, all those children that passed through here could of been saved if you had the courage to go with them to Asgore. Instead you let them leave alone and let them die. All because secretly you agree with Asgore hypocrite, you hate the humans for killing us, you hate them as much as any monster but you can't bring yourself to do anything. All those children could of been saved, it's all your fault!"

Those words being shouted by Asriel shook Toriel to her core. Her eyes go wide and slowly lowers her head dropping her arms as Chara quickly closes in. They bring up her hand ready to strike down but suddenly stop. Chara's hand begins to shake as their vision darkness only to come clear with them in the same position but looking down at themselves they had a blue shirt and darker skin then their own green shirt. Who are they looking at? Is it them? It isn't but it is. Their hand strikes down as they could feel tears run down their eyes with the words "I'm sorry" being muttered against their own will before moving their vision darkens again.

They come to with Toriel in front of them again, looking down their in the green shirt and their skin is pale like it always has been. "w-what was that. UGH!" They grip their head letting go of the knife as it somehow pierces the ground. Detemination having given the toy knife the shaprness of a real one almost. Chara being to back up a bit "I-I killed her, but I didn't. I was about to, I was gonna kill her" There stomach begins to hurt as well now, their body is shaking and they could barley stand before -Thud- Chara hits the ground passing out.

Waking up in their room, a cloth is over thier head and a bucket of water nearby. Chara was alone with a slice of pie and a note on the floor "I'm sorry my child, I'm truly sorry I will not be their when you awaken. I do know how to speak to you right now after everything that happened. If your willing to reconsider I will be happy to take care of you but if you decide to leave again, please don't come back. I'm sure you can understand my child. P.S: Please look after Asriel, despite everything i still love you both very much -Mom"

Chara picks up the piece of pie and begins to walk through the basement noticing the toy knife and pulling it from the ground. Upon exiting the basement they come to a empty room connecting the ruins with the rest of the underground as Asriel waits for them "Why couldn't you do it Chara? You didn't hurt anything"

Chara doesn't look at Asriel at first but walks beside them sitting down and placeing the slice of pie in front of him "I think I did before. Has anyone who looked slightly like me but with a blue shirt came through here before?"

Asriel shakes his head "I've been through this hundreds of times and not once as a child with that description been mentioned"

Chara looks down at Asriel "Are you going to explain the resets? I assume that's what you mean when you say hundreds of times"

Asriel nods "Alright Chara, Not long after i was reborn i could reset. Any action i would take i could undo and go back to any time i wanted, obviously i couldn't go back to before i got this power but with it I interacted with everyone in the underground solving all their problems and being best friends. I couldn't feel any of the friendship or happiness or they showed me so i began to try different methods and overtime even looked to killing myself. But my will, my Determination prevented me from doing so. Eventually I began to kill everyone seeing what will happen but that too got boring. When you came back I thought you had the power now but you don't even notice any of the signs if you did. Like a save point when we were in the room with the cheese"

Chara thought for a moment understanding why and how Asriel has changed. Chara laid back looking up at the ceiling. Maybe it's for the best we can't do that anymore, I mean right now resetting wouldn't be so bad after what happened with Toriel but. Maybe this is for the best. Worst case secenario since were both here your not gonna be bored anymore

Asriel laughs slightly looking up at the ceiling as well needing lean back to do it "Seems like i became the troublemaker and your the emotional one"

Chara leans up looking at their hands "I hope that remains the case" Chara shakes their head and stands up "come on Asriel moping here won't get you your body back, I'll see you up ahead" Chara smiles walking through the exit.

Asriel looks at the exit Chara walked through "When the time comes, I wonder if you will still be the Chara I remember or someone else. Even should you become someone else, I'll have to remind you who you are Chara."

SOULTALE

000000

I dunno why I put so much effort into a single chapter. I just couldn't stop writing it for some reason all these interactions with all these minor monsters and almost every room. To me this is more detail then I'm use to but i loved it.

The toy knife will be Chara's weapon until they get the knife since I just prefer Chara with a knife.

I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Sans and Papyrus

Chara exits the ruins seeing snow on the ground as they immediately clench their body rubbing their themselves "I forgot how cold this place could be" Chara puts their hands into their pockets and continues on. Their eyes looking over all the trees on how some trees seem to oh grown while others haven't changed at all but a snap of a stick behind them immediately broke their concentration. Chara's eyes narrowed as their fingers gripped the toy knife in their pocket as they quickly turned around to see no one there.

Feeling tense Chara continued to move forward now hearing someones footsteps behind them. As they came upon a bridged with a gate made far to wide to stop anyone Chara stopped as the footsteps continued to approach soon standing right behind them. "Human. Don't you know how to greet a new friend?" The voice behind them didn't sound threatening but something about it made Chara very nervous. Their arms were shaking with fear and anger, whoever was behind them was dangerous. Chara grips the knife and pulls it from their pocket swinging it behind them nervously, they were breathing hard as their eyes looked up and down at a skeleton wearing a hoodie. Nothing about him looked threatening but every fibre in their being was screaming to kill him or run away now.

Sans jumped backwards avoiding the slash as it nearly hits him. Not expecting such a quick and precise reaction just from a simple hello. Sans backs off a bit before getting a better look at Chara. One glance at their face and Sans's left eye began to glow. Sans was shivering in fear, despite Chara looking like another human he could tell there was more to it. The more he looked at Chara the more afraid he felt. At first glance the soul within Chara's body was pure, not an ounce of LOVE. Looking beyond that however was an empty abyss and felt like it was gonna destroy everything.

Sans and Chara faced down for a few moments, both shaking from fear and both could feel the murderous intent the other was giving off. Chara had her knife close by as their eyes were watching his hands closely and Sans had his hands close to the ground ready to react to anything with his eyes focused on that toy knife. Chara took in some deep breaths slowly very slowly putting the toy knife into their pocket but keeping their hand on it "Greetings, I'm sorry about that but you startled me. My name is Chara it is a pleasure to meet you" Chara spoke trying to be polite about it.

Sans's eye stopped glowing as he lowered his hands "It's alright, I guess walking up behind you was rather silly. I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton" he gave a wryly smile as he walked over to Chara extending his hand

Chara starred at the hand for a moment, to shake his hand would require them to let go of the toy knife. Something they weren't going to do right now.

Sans shrugs putting his hand down "Don't worry" he closes his hands as something sounding like a fart comes out "its just a whoopie cushion"

Chara laughed a bit at the weird sound "I never heard of it before but it sounds kinda fun. Wish they had it when i was around."

"That's strange, it originally game from the surface" Chara didn't comment but looked away. Chara didn't seem like a bad person to Sans but many things didn't sit right with him. Everything about who they were down to their soul and LOVE didn't make any sense to him. It was as if every anomaly possible ended up in one person. The name Chara was something Sans could of swore he heard before "Anyway I'm a Sentry on the lookout for humans but don't worry I have no interest in catching anyone. Now my brother on the other hand, he is a human hunting fanatic. In fact I think that's him over there. I have an idea, let's go through this gate thingy"

Chara stands there looking at Sans. "Well If your brother is planning to capture me it might make things easier"

Sans was confused by that, who would want to get captured? He walks past Chara "if that's what you want then you have no worries, he is completely harmless." Chara begins walking behind Sans as they approach what looks like a sentry station "quick behind that conveniently shaped lamp"

Chara stands there shaking there head "I'm not about to go hide behind a lamp. I'm trying to get to the capital to see Asgore"

Sans just shrugs as Papyrus approaches "Suit yourself"

"Sans, have you found a human yet?" Papyrus asks walking up to Sans and Chara.

"Yep" Sans replies casually

"Really? Where?" as Papyrus asks that question any thought of Papyrus being useful to Chara quickly vanished.

Sans points to Chara "Right there bro"

Papyrus sequels in glee looking at Chara "Your a human!?"

Chara looks over to the lamp then back at Papyrus "No I'm just a conveniently shaped lamp"

Papyrus's face turns a bit sad then annoyed "Ugh i should of known my brother would try to prank me, and with a lamp this time! I wish he would just get work down instead of pranking me!" Chara couldn't believe that worked. Just how dense was this skeleton

"Papyrus i did get a ton of work done, a Skeleton" Sans then winks to the both of them

While Chara didn't like that pun something inside them made them happy to hear it. They involuntarily chuckled at that joke. "Don't encourage him!" Papyrus yelled "I'm glad the lamp back home isn't like this. I don't think i could stand having it encourage you by laughing at your jokes all the time"

"But bro your smiling" Sans said grinning at Papyrus

"I know and I hate it!" Papyrus said trying to wipe the grin from his face before sighing "Why must I the great papyrus have to do so much just to get a little recognition. If only I could capture a human then I would get everything I utterly deserve. Fame, respect, a position in the royal guard, and everyone will ask to be my friend"

"Wow bro it sounds like your really working yourself, to the bone" Sans winked at them again.

"Ugh whatever! I will attend to my puzzles, and as for your work. Put a little more, backbone into it. Nyehehehehehe!" Papyrus begins to walk off before turning back around quickly "Heh"

As Chara watched these two thought about Asriel came into mind. Asriel was a best friend and like a brother to them. Deep down seeing these two made them miss those days. What was it that made them willingly forfeit their lives in order to get revenge on the people who wronged them.

"So what do you think of my brother? Ain't he the coolest" Sans said breaking Chara's train of thought.

"I don't think I could come up with the words to properly describe what I witnessed but you were right about him not being a threat" Chara finally took their hand out of their pocket relaxing more now. "If anything the biggest threat would be you Sans" Chara said smiling at him as Sans did his best to remain composed "I can feel you starring into me with the murderous intent. I feel like i know that look all to well, it's a feeling i just can't explain"

Sans sighed shrugging as he slowly relaxed as well having been tense the entire time he was near Chara "Naw I'm just a lazy pun loving skeleton. Well, I will probably see you up ahead" Sans shrugged smiling at Chara

"Alright Sans but I have a feeling we will be talking again real soon" Chara began to walk away as they could feel Sans still looking into and beyond their soul"

When Chara is out of sight from Sans they approach a crossroad with one path heading to the left and one heading forward "Hey Chara" Asriel says appearing from beneath the ground near them. "I see you met Sans and Papyrus"

Chara looks down at Asriel bending down "Yea I did, Papyrus seems unique in his own way but Sans" Chara looks away not really feeling comfortable already feeling like their being watched.

"Papyrus is great, it took a long time to get bored of him. I mean a really long time, he even started a Flowey fan club. Sans on the other hand, be careful Chara. I couldn't count how many times he made me reset and with you not having that ability. I'm worried that with one mistake he will kill you" Asriel looks up at Chara with concern not wanting to lose their best friend after finally being able to talk with them again.

"I been wondering Asriel, why do you have emotions towards me? You obviously showed no emotion when you said those things about Toriel but you just seem different towards me" Chara asked. They were curious about Asriel's state of mind while he was just a flower.

Asriel thought on this for a moment before speaking "I still have emotions for myself, when i first became like this I didn't want to die just like how i don't you to die Chara. This might be from you being me" Chara became confused as Asriel spoke "I honestly don't know but i bet it has something to do with us being one body when we died. That or I just care about you more than my own family"

Chara and Asriel spent a few awkward moments together before Chara looked around trying to break the silence with there eyes landing on a fishing pole in the distance. "What's with that fishing pole" Chara went over to examine it and reeled it in only to see a picture at the end of the hook two monsters kissing and a number. Chara brought it back to Asriel and showed him as they both started to laugh

Asriel laughed when they pulled the picture out "Yea there is a monster who's brilliant idea was to kiss a fish" Asriel exclaimed. Chara took out their phone with a smirk and began to dial the number "Umm Chara what are you doing?"

"Nothing" Chara exclaimed with a grin.

Asriel watched as a voice on the other side picked up "Hello"

"Hello yes I saw your picture on the fishing line and I must say, how dare you have the audacity to do such a thing! There are children swimming around here seeing such a picture is vulgar and it puts us parents tough bind. I don't care what kind of creature you are but have some damn respect for others around you!" Chara stated pinching their neck a bit so the voice didn't sound like theirs

"I-I'm sorry I just thought since there are many fish in the sea" The voice on the other side tried to justify.

Asriel grinned motioning his vines to give him the phone as well, wanting in on the prank. Chara lowers the phone so it is near him "Don't give any back talk, No one would be interested in such a pathetic worm who thought this was a good idea. If you think stuff is just gonna happen like that you can at least keep it to yourself without disrespecting other people!"

The voice became meek "s-sorry"

Chara took the phone and hung up. They both howled with laughter before Chara spoke shaking a bit "I better keep going, I'm gonna freeze if i continue to stay out here. If i remember correctly there is a town called Snowdin up ahead. I'll catch you later Asriel" Chara began to walk off with Asriel nodding and dissapearing.

Chara continues to walk until they hear the two skeletons talking "Hey Sans how come other lamps don't talk?"

Sans knowing where this conversation was heading sighed a bit "Bro they can't talk"

Papyrus looked confused at what Sans said "But what about the conveniently shaped lamp you were with?" Papyrus looks over and sees Chara in the distance "Oh look there here"

"Oh what are you Bone heads up to?" Chara said walking up closer to them

Sans kinda giggles at it while Papyrus focuses his gaze "I see you been spending to much time with my brother. Sans I forbid you to teach other people your bad puns!"

Sans just shrugged and smiles "I didn't teach them nothing. The human did it all on there own"

Papyrus was about to reply until he heard the word human "Ah! How could I the Great Papyrus of been tricked into believing that this human was a lamp" Papyrus smiles at the human "Nyehehe don't think you can beat the Great Papyrus soon to be Royal Guardsmen and puzzler extraordinaire! You will fall pray to my puzzles and then victory shall belong to me" Papyrus happily runs ahead as Sans stays back

"Well that went well, don't sweat it though I'll keep an eye socket out for you" Sans begins to follow Papyrus.

Chara is about to go forward when someone walks behind them "Chill out"

they turn around and see a snowdrake that attempted a pun "I heard some bad puns from a Skeleton not to long ago never thought i would hear something worse"

"If your flesh as rotten as you" the snowdrake retorts a bit angry with Chara

Chara laughs a bit from having been dead Chara now found it interesting that nothing was rotting in fact the since waking up she just smells like golden flowers "Your puns are terrible and need work, but a well placed witty comment can always earn a chuckle"

"Oh thank you for the advice, and thanks for laughing" snowdrake replies happily walking away from Chara having got someone to laugh

Walking forward Chara notices a sentry station. There was one back where they first met papyrus and Sans but with Sans there approaching it wasn't something they could do. The sign read "You observe the well crafted sentry station. Who could have built this?" Chara quits reading already having a good idea what the rest says considering the narcissistic skeleton probably wrote it.

As they turn to walk away they almost walk into an Icecap "Hey watch my amazing hat! You almost hit it" It say freaking out

"Your hat isn't that amazing so calm down" Chara replies looking at the weird pointed hat made of Ice.

"I'm sorry I can't hear you over the awesomeness of my hat" Icecap replies turning it's head from Chara

"Oh really" Chara says annoyed as they grab Icecap's hat "Can you hear me now? You had isn't anything special!"

"Oh no my hat" the Icecap just becomes a block of ice.

Chara couldn't tell if the Icecap was looking at them or somewhere else having just become ice "Ok that is weird to look at" Chara puts the cap back on it "You defiantly look better with it on, next time don't be a jerk or I break the hat" Icecap nods happy to have its hat back before scurrying off

Chara continues to walk coming upon a sign that says no moving. Thinking it was some dumb idea Papyrus came up with since they wouldn't go forward if they weren't moving.

Walking by another sentry station causes a dog to poke its head up "Did something move? Was it my imagination? I can only see moving things. If something was moving, for example a human! I will make sure it never moves again"

Chara sighs as Doggo pulls out two swords as it looks forward in Chara's general direction. Chara stands still for a while but as Doggo's head turns away Chara kicks up some snow at his face "Ahh I'm being attacked by snow from a non moving object" When Doggo looks away again Chara kicks up for snow hitting Doggo "Ahh more snow I can't take it! I need some dog treats" Doggo disappears from behind the sentry station.

Chara smiles a bit walking up to a bell on the sentry station and rings it. Doggo's head pops up "Yes who is there?" Chara pets Doggo the second his head pops up "Ahh now i'm being petted by a non moving object oh make it stop" Doggo quickly ducks down again.

Chara laughs as they being to walk away before mumbling to themselves "Announcing you can't see moving things like that, such a stupid silly dog" Chara walks past some dog treats on the ground charred "why are these burnt? Wait, is he smoking them? No wonder he can't see, who knows what smoking dog treats will do to someone"

Up ahead Chara comes upon Sans "Hey there, so I noticed your friends with flowers" Sans says when they come closer

"Hey Sans, I noticed your spying on me" Chara replies as they once again notice Sans not looking at them but seem like there looking inside them.

"Hey I'm not judging" Sans responds shrugging before winking at Chara "I'm just looking out for you"

Chara laughs sarcastically "Really, because to me your looking through me at something else. Going to tell me what that is?" Chara waits a moment as Sans just shrugs "No, of course not" Chara walks forward not noticing the huge icy area and skids across it falling into the snow on the other side "Oof"

"Well, looks like you slipped up. You gotta be careful" Sans smiles at his own joke as Chara ignores the skeleton continuing on. Chara suddenly stops when they see Sans and Papyrus in front of them. Chara wasn't quite sure at first but now confirms that Sans could somehow teleport. There would be now way for him to get in front of them like this. Between them and the Skeleton brothers was a field that had less snow on it meaning it was made or shovelled recently.

"Your so Lazy Sans! You were napping all night" Papyrus says trying to scold Sans

"I think that is called sleeping" Sans replied in his usual nonchalant attitude

Chara shrugs not wanting to wait for them to finish there conversation so they begin to step forward. "Excuses, Excuses" Papyrus turns to see Chara walking towards the field "ah human, you have arriv-" Papyrus's speech was cut short as he gets electrocuted. "Ahh, what was that!"

Chara suddenly stops as they become surprised from seeing Papyrus get shocked "That was shocking" Sans winks to his brother as Papyrus just groans. "I believe it was caused by your puzzle bro" Sans replies

"I haven't even explained it yet, and why did it shock me!?" Papyrus looks over to Chara "Human you must wait until I explain this puzzle!" Chara takes another step forward as Papyrus tell them to wait only for Papyrus to get shocked again "Ahh, Sans why is this happening!"

"It's probably the crystal you still have" Sans shrugs as Papyrus takes the crystal from their pocket and clears his throat ready to speak.

Chara smiles getting a good idea of what the crystal does as they take another step once again shocking papyrus "AUGHHH! Human enough. This crystal causes electric shocks. You need to complete the puzzle while holding it so here" Papyrus tries to walk over to Chara but every time the Skeleton takes a step towards Chara they just take a step away while staying in the field causing Papyrus to continuously get shocked.

"You know I won't take that thing" Chara says crossing their arms with a disappointing look on their face "Your puzzle ideas are enjoyably dangerous but the execution is lame, making this puzzle lame"

"My puzzle is lame?" Papyrus said utterly shocked looking down heartbroken with the crystal falling into the snow. In almost the next moment Papyrus has his head held high "You may think you've won human but I got many more puzzles to beat you with. I the Great Papyrus shall not lose! Prepare yourself! NYA HA HA HA" Papyrus runs off as Sans just stays there watching him go.

"Not going to follow him?" Chara asks slowly walking over to Sans

"Nah, I'll catch up with him soon" Sans said his eyes trying to avoid Chara.

"Yea, how is it your able to teleport? All the time I've been here and I've never seen a monster do that before" Chara asks now standing beside him

"All the time you been here huh, and your name is Chara right?" Sans looked down for a moment ignoring Chara's question before shrugging"I think i will catch up with my brother, see you later" he says before walking off after his brother leaving Chara.

Chara shakes their head getting annoyed with Sans before continuing on. Walking into a huge open area with a patch in the snow and comes across some guy beside a stand "Hey there" the man standing beside the stand says. Having blue skin and a yellow top with red suspenders. "Would you be interested in some Nice Cream? It's the perfect weather for something cold"

Chara stopped and starred at him unable to believe what he said "Perfect for something cold huh, and how many of you sold?"

"I've sold none" he said trying to continue his business with a smile but Chara could feel he was a bit sad.

"Well could it be that people don't want to eat something that makes them cold when it is already FREEZING OUT!" Chara shouted hoping to get through to him how stupid his reasons were selling Nice Cream here.

"O-oh what should I do then?" He asks feeling even worse after being shouted at by Chara

"Well how about cooling them down when they feel hot. Oh if only there was a place like that, oh wait there is Hotland" Chara stated as sarcastically as possible.

"You know what you might be right. I'll go there, if your advice works out I'll be sure to remember you" He nodded before pushing his cart through the snow.

Chara continued on and saw what looks to be a pretty big snowball As they approach it a bark is heard. Chara stops taking a step around it to see Lesser Dog in full armour kneeling down, in it's paws were a sword and shield. Taking another step caused the Lesser Dog to quickly turn towards Chara

"Bark, Bark" The dog stood up quickly and slowly began walking towards Chara. Chara stood there slowly pulling out their knife but were a bit distracted. They were wondering how is a dog holding a sword and a shield. Lesser Dog barks again leaping towards them.

Chara backs off from the leap Lesser dog made and notices that it wasn't trying to use it's sword to attack them with but was merely pouncing at them "Oh do you want to play?" Chara asks taking a step forward.

Lesser Dog watches Chara begin to approach and wags it's tail when it hears the word play. When they got close enough Chara begins to pet lesser dog "Arf Arf" Lesser Dark barks happily as suddenly its neck slowly extends with every pat.

"Ahh, what the?" Chara yells in surprise pulling their hand back. Lesser Dog seems a bit dissapointed as Chara goes back to patting it until the dog's head goes out of reach "umm, you ok up there?" Chara asks feeling a bit worried for the dog

"Arf!" Lesser Dog barks happily as it's tail continues to wag.

"I'm gonna continue on then" Chara yells as they wave goodbye to the dog. Walking away Chara notices a hole on the path that looks just big enough for that snowball. A simple game that Chara and Asriel played every once in a while when they went to Snowdin but Chara would usually win even if it required making loud noise when it was Asriel's turn.

Past that Chara comes to another open area with large area that didn't have much snow and a note in the centre, across from them was Sans and Papyrus waiting. "Human! I hope your ready for this next puzzle. Umm Sans Where is your puzzle?"

Sans looked towards the piece of paper on the ground "Right there"

Papyrus looks to where Sans is looking "I just thought that was a random piece of paper not your puzzle!"

"Relax bro, trust me there is no way they can get past it "Sans stated smiling

Chara walks over to the piece of paper looking down at it before looking back at Sans at Papyrus "Seriously?" Sans just had his usual bored look but Papyrus seemed excited to see Chara attempt a puzzle. With a sigh Chara picks it up looking at it only to see a word jumble with a picture of an ice cube on the "Seriously!? A word jumble that's it" Chara crumpled it up and threw it on the ground. Despite not really wanting to do the stupid puzzles they were at least expecting something that would be entertaining.

"Sans that didn't do anything!" Papyrus yelled in annoyance now having been embarrassed in front of Chara three times.

"Whoops, I guess I should of used today's crossword instead" Sans said in his usual uncarring tone

"What Crossword I can't believe you said that, in my opinion Junior Jumble is easily the hardest" Papyrus retorted

Before the argument could continue Chara butted in "You know it wouldn't matter which you used since it would still be a piece of paper on the ground that I could ignore"

Papyrus didn't say anything at first before taking a deep breath "Very well Human, However I still have many more puzzles ahead. You can't get through them all Nya He He He!" Papyrus then quickly runs off

Sans didn't stick around but only glanced at Chara before following Papyrus. Continuing on to the next area Chara sees a piece of paper on the ground and two tables nearby. One table having a plate of spaghetti and the other a microwave. As Chara picks up the note and reads the first line "Human! Please enjoy this Spaghetti." Chara didn't continue reading it and threw it back on the ground. Already knowing it was from Papyrus they felt reading it would be a waste of time.

Upon approaching the spaghetti Chara realized that it was frozen to the table and the Microwave on the other table only had the words spaghetti on every button. As Chara was about to turn and continue they heard a small squeak. Looking over they saw a little mouse hole but as they took a closer look a soft kin voice began to speak. It was familiar to them but Chara couldn't remember where they heard the voice before "The mouse might one day heat the spaghetti, Does it fill you with Determination?"

000000

That is all I can do for now. I thought I would be able to do more in this chapter but I forgot just how many character interactions there were in this area.

I skipped the snowman because Chara's goal isn't the surface so there isn't a point into taking a snowman piece.

Also apparently wasting my time making San's font Comic Sans and Papyrus's font to Papyrus doesn't matter once it's uploaded which sucks.

I hope your enjoying the story for far


End file.
